Lead to Believe
by iamaweirdo96
Summary: A need for a change and a holiday lead Edward Cullen to a tiny town known for its tourist attractions. Little does he know he will get more than he bargained for, with a forlorn ghost, an abandoned temple, and strange yellow eyes following his every move.


A need for a change and a holiday lead Edward Cullen to a tiny town known for its tourist attractions. Little does he know he will get more than he bargained for, with a forlorn ghost, an abandoned temple, and strange yellow eyes following his every move.

* * *

** Prologue:**

* * *

Seattle Times, January 27, 2008

**MISSING GIRL FOUND DEAD: **

**Seattle, Washington: **Two years after the disappearance of Isabella Swan, the Seattle police found the charred remains of the young woman's body in the woods near her childhood home in Forks, Washington yesterday. No evidence was found on Miss Swan...

Cont on Pg 4...

* * *

Seattle Times, June 25, 2012

**TINY TOWN REAPS TREASURE:**

**Seattle, Washington: **Forks is a small town, known for little more than the ancient old palace that resides there. Stories surrounding this abandoned temple have been passed down generations, with the inhabitants guarding their secret zealously. A few of the myths, however, have leaked out the tight cracks, reaching the ears of historians and explorers. Said to have been built by the Queen of Forks in the early fifth century, the temple was made as a form of protection for the Queen and her loyal servants, when she was refused the crown to the throne, banished instead, by the neighboring King. Found charred in a strange fire that overtook the temple, none of its inhabitants are said to have survived to tell the tale. Following its gory demise, the people of Forks regard the old broken down palace as a 'haunted house', both following their old myths, and reeling in plenty of tourists courageous enough to enter the burnt horror.

Although once seen as a horrifying myth that kept people too fearful to test it, Forks' superstitions have shifted from expecting to bring bad luck, to reaping fortunes. The Smiths, who went to this place a week ago, agree. Going in as normal people, with middle class wages and a second-hand car, we were all surprised when they came back from their little vacation, loaded with wealth and riches. Although strangely tight-lipped about it, Mark Smith, husband and father of two sons, is said to have won a lottery. The family refuses to say much, but from what we heard from their friends and cousins, the family, seems to have acquired the wealth before reaching home. Ellie, Mark's sister, remarks…

Cont on Pg 5…

* * *

Seattle Times, July 28, 2012

**LADY LUCK TURNS NASTY**

**Seattle, Washington**: In a horrifying turn of events, the Smiths, who won popularity by their tryst with Lady Luck, seem to have lost their lucky charm. Mark Smith, who won a five million dollar lottery immediately after his family's vacation to Forks, disappeared, leaving no trace behind him, just two days after his sudden fortune. Melinda Smith, Mark's wife, was unavailable for comment, but their neighbors seem to have heard just about everything. As Nellie Thomson, Melinda's oldest neighbor remarks," It was around one in the morning. Mel (Melinda) got up to get a drink of water. When she returned, Mark was nowhere to be found. His clothes and stuff was still there, so she didn't know what had happened. She woke all of us, screaming for him. Man must've taken the money and run, I tell you…" While most people seem to share the thought that he had run with his winnings, his family insists that the money is in fact, still there. Police a conducting a search, but are coming up with no leads. There is no sign of struggle, no finger prints, not even a hair out of place in the house. Baffled and worried, the police are still searching for a sign. While the…

Cont on Pg 4…

* * *

Seattle Times, March 30, 2013

**FORKS COMMON LINK; SUPENATURAL THEORY MOCKED:**

**Seattle, Washington: **Nearly seven months since Mark Smith went missing after a obtaining a sudden fortune, six more people have shared almost an exact version of his fate. Coming into good luck and then disappearing or found dead, these people seem to have done one thing in common: Forks. Each of these people has gone on a visit to the strangely aloof town, only to return with an amazing turn of their luck, either disappearing, or burnt to death not two days later. While some people announce that their fate was but atonement for disrupting the sacred peace of the famous Temple, most of us are skeptical. However thrilling the story seems, most of the world agrees that it is a hoax, a way to get more income for the Podunk little town that seems to be the cause for all this mystery. Police are considering a mass murderer, but are unable to find any leads that could help them, other than the outrageous claims of the town residents', claiming that 'evil' is upon the world for ruining the sanctity of the temple and making a mockery of an age-old belief. However…

Cont on Pg 3…

* * *

Seattle Times, April 1, 3013

**FORKS THEORY ABANDONED, THEORIST FOUND DEAD:**

**Seattle, Washington: **A day after claiming that the suspected mass murders were due to supernatural causes, theologist John Carter was found in his apartment yesterday by his housekeeper, apparently burnt to death. Interestingly, although John shared the same fate as the other victims of the murderer, he doesn't seem to have visited Forks ever before. This further proves his theory about the Temple wrong. Police are considering...

Cont on Pg 2...

* * *

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW...:)**


End file.
